1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydrogen sensor and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, an environmental pollution problem such as global warming due to continuous use of fossil fuels and an energy supply and demand problem due to exhaustion of the fossil fuels have come to the fore. As a measure to overcome the problems, an interest in hydrogen which is a clean energy source and shows a development possibility in the future is increased, and development of hydrogen energy is proceeding rapidly. A variety of techniques for commodifying such hydrogen energy are currently at the stage of practical application. However, since hydrogen with a concentration of 4% or more has combustible and explosive properties when exposed in air, techniques for rapidly and accurately detecting a slight amount of hydrogen are vitally required to easily use the hydrogen energy, before hydrogen is used as clean energy.
Accordingly, studies on hydrogen sensor techniques for detecting hydrogen have recently proceeding continuously. This hydrogen sensor detects hydrogen using a change in an electric signal according to a reaction of hydrogen in a metallic material or a semiconductor material.
In this case, in order for the hydrogen sensor to rapidly and accurately detect hydrogen, it is very important to have high reactivity with respect to hydrogen. However, generally, hydrogen hardly reacts with the metallic material or the semiconductor material. To solve such a problem, techniques in which the reactivity to hydrogen is maximized by functionalizing palladium (Pd) as a catalyst for reaction with hydrogen in the metallic material or the semiconductor material have been proposed through many studies.
In Korean Patent No. 10-1191522, there is disclosed a hydrogen sensor using a silicon wafer and Pd. However, only the silicon water for manufacturing a silicon nanowire is described, and a study on silicon wafer properties has not proceeded.